One Last Touch 'Pregnancy'
by cutiegab1000
Summary: Zane and Rikki were the cutest couple. And nothing would break apart. But one night brought a BIG mistake! Rikki will reveal a HUGE accident.
1. The Big Surprise

**The Big Surprise**

It has been 8 weeks since me, Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis went to Emma's birthday party. But I know I will regret what Zane and I did that day. Some people weren't even invited! The whole thing turned into a disaster! Some football players from school brought beer. They dumped it into the punch. Neither Zane nor I knew this. We drank it. Before you know it we were totally drunk!

_Flashback_

"_Hey sweetie, want some punch?" I asked loudly to Zane because of all the loud music._

"_Sure" He said with a smile. I loved his smile. After a couple of drinks of 'punch' we were completely drunk! In about a minute we looked at each other and just started making out. He led me upstairs, into a room. We just made out then maybe a little further. We really didn't know what we were doing, especially deep down we knew we needed a condom but come on we were drunk. After about 1 or 2 hours in bed, the party was over. We were still kind of drunk but Zane took me to his house and we just…I really don't remember what happened after that. I guess I had a hung over the next day._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly. The sun was shining through my window. I heard the bird's curping. I got up from my bed, walking to my bathroom which was connected to my bedroom. I was going to brush my teeth until I felt a tickle coming up from my throat, it felt like Zane dirt biking in high speed. It was almost close to my mouth. I ran to the toilet and let it out. I cleaned my mouth with toilet paper. I flushed the toilet watching the vomit go down the drain. I've been kind of sick ever since Emma's party. I was always sweating, puking and always felt sore. I softly brushed my teeth, leaving my bathroom door open and I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said softly. Emma and Cleo walked inside and saw me in the bathroom brushing my teeth. "Are you feeling okay?" Cleo asked. I shook my head. Emma sighed. Emma placed her hand on my forehead then she removed it. I spit out the leftover of the toothpaste in my mouth and washed my face with cold water. I felt too cold, so I warmed myself up. I put my hand across my forehead and I just let my powers do the rest. "Were you puking today?" asked Emma. "Again" added Cleo. "Yes but I don't know what's wrong with me?!" I said to them walking to my room and sitting down on my bed. I took my favorite plush pillow that Zane gave me held it in my arms. "Maybe possibility your" Cleo said while not finishing her sentence. "I could be what?!" I said to them. I was worried. "Pregnant" Emma said finishing Cleo's sentence. I was shaking head. "No, No, No!" I yelled as I started crying. Emma and Cleo sat next me and hugged me tight. "What am I going to tell Zane, if I am?" I asked still crying. "Just tell him the truth" said Cleo. "What if he leaves me?" I asked. "Then you come to us" Emma said with a smile. I stopped crying. "Can you guys get me a test?" I asked them. They nodded. "We'll be back okay" Cleo. I nodded. When they left, I looked at a picture of me and Zane. We looked so happy but that won't be like for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was looking at a picture of me and Rikki. We were so happy. I just brushed my teeth, I looked at the clock. It was 10 am. I knew Rikki would be up by now on a Saturday morning. I decided to call her. The phone rang about twice and then she finally picked. I heard a soft sad," Hello?" "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her. I became worried. "Oh nothing, I'm still sick" She replied. "Still? This just been going on for 8 weeks"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I froze. I heard what Zane said. I ran up to my calendar. OH NO! I haven't had my period. I'm totally pregnant! It's been 8 weeks; a girl could get pregnant in like 2 weeks! "Zane, I have to go" I said to him then I just burst down crying falling to the floor. "Rikki, what wrong?!" He asked. "I'll tell you later, just meet me in the smoothie place, whatever we call it at 1" I said to him. "Okay" Those were his final words then we hung up. Emma and Cleo walked in and saw me. "I know I'm defiantly pregnant!" I said to them. "But we're going to find out now" Cleo said. I got up and they helped me take the test.

**About 10 minutes later**

"I think it's time" Emma said. I stood up from the floor. I took the pregnancy test and starred at it. A pink plus sign was looking at me back. I looked up at my mirror and gulped. I knew I was in big trouble and so was Zane!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you liked it! Im sorry its SO short. I promise I'll make them longer.**

**REVIEW!**

_xoxo_**Gabby **

* * *


	2. The Truth

**The Truth**

"Rikki?!" Emma asked me for the third time. I snapped out of it. "What does it say?" asked Cleo. I gave her the test and I walked to my closet, picking out……nothing. "What kind of clothing do I wear if I'm pregnant?" Emma and Cleo looked at each other. "Try wearing like loose clothes that don't make you show your womb" Emma said. "Or just tee shirts and maybe maternity jeans" suggested Cleo. I sighed. I looked at me closet and picked my sweats and a tee shirt. "Is this good?" I asked them. "Perfect" Emma said. "Where are you going" Cleo asked. "I'm to going to the juice bar with Zane" "Oh, okay then just get ready and have fun" Emma said with smile while walking to the door. "Okay" I said with a smile. Emma and Cleo opened the door and just left. "Whatever" I mumbled.

**3 hours later**

I was at the juice bar and saw Rikki come in. She wasn't wearing what she likes to wear. She was in black sweats and a white tee shirt but this shirt had a message on it. "Kiss me huh?" I asked her. "Ha ha very funny" She said. I smiled at her."Nice shirt" I stated. She smiled. "I'm going to get another smoothie, want one?" I asked her. "A mango passion fruit please" She replied. I smiled and walked to Wilfred.

I was scared to death. I need to tell him the truth! I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Zane came back a minute later. He saw me with my arms around my stomach. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah totally and thanks" I said with a smile. "You're welcome" We leaned in and our lips collided together. But what I didn't know Miriam was there watching us. She walked up to us. "Having fun?" She asked us. We pulled away. She looked at me, seeing that my arms were around my stomach. "The only reason that you would wrap your arms around your stomach because maybe that your pregnant, right Rikki" She said to me. I turned to her. "Get a life!" I said and walked out. Zane followed me. "RIKKI!" He yelled. I turned around. "What?!" I said to him. "What happened?" he asked me. I started to cry. He hugged me tight. We walked to the edge of the boardwalk before you go into the water. "Zane if I was pregnant….would you leave me?" I asked him.

I looked at Rikki when she asked that question. "Of course not" I said,"….wait is it true?" Rikki looked at me. I looked into her eyes. I can tell it was true. She looked away nodding. I was shocked. "Rikki?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Zane" Then footsteps were behind us. Someone pushed of the boardwalk and we fell in.

"ZANE!" I yelled. Zane looked up to see Miriam laughing. In a second, I became a mermaid. Miriam walked away. "Meet me in Mako Island" Zane told me. I did what he said and swam away. By the time I got there, Zane just walked in. "What are we going to do Zane?" I asked him. "Anything to keep you out of danger and becoming a mermaid" He said to me. I smiled at him. We leaned in and kissed once more. I sat down next to the moon pool and dried myself with my powers and turned back to normal. "It sometimes suck being a mermaid" I said to him," You always have deal with crap, like every time someone wets you to the bathroom or dive in the water and go to the moon pool!" "It looks easy to me" He said. I looked at him. "It's not easy at all, it's really hard keeping this secret" I explained to him," Only 

you and Lewis know, it's not easy especially now that I'm pregnant Zane" He sighed. "Come on, let's go to the beach that will cheer you up" Zane said to me. I smiled and stood up. "Wait Zane, I bet you 10 dollars if a mermaid is faster than your boat" I said to him. "Bring it on!" As soon as he said that and dove in the moon pool and turned into a mermaid," Time starts now you know!" Zane ran out and we left at the same time, swimming with high speed, I didn't see a huge rock in my way and I bumped into it. I got a nose bleed. From the scent of the blood, sharks followed it.

I stopped my boat. I looked for Rikki, I couldn't find her. I knew something has to be wrong; I dove in the water looking for Rikki. Then horror filled in me. Sharks were swimming to her but very slow. I saw she was bleeding and lying on the ocean floor. I needed to do something but what?

* * *

**I am truly sorry its so short guys. And remember review!**

xoxo**Gabby **


	3. Safe

**Safe**

I was looking around trying to find something to save Rikki. I knew sharks were blind and their nose was sensitive. So I only had you choice, hit it on the nose. When it came closer, I hit it on the nose then it swam away. I grabbed Rikki and swam back to my boat. Then after a little bit, Rikki turned back to normal. During the ride, Rikki opened her eyes and she slowly started waking up. "Hey babe" I said to her. "Hi…Zane" she said. She sat up and looked around. "Stop the boat" She said. I stopped it curiously. Rikki stood up and dived into the water. "I'm going to Mako Island" She said to me. "Okay, just be careful with those huge rocks" I said to her. "Uh, Okay" She said confused than she swam away.

I swam to Mako Island and into the moon pool. I saw Cleo and Emma. I swam to the edge of the moon pool and sat on the little step that was craved in it.

"Hi Guys"

"Hey Rikki, where were you?" Cleo asked me.

"I was with Zane"

"Of course" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend!"

"No I'm not!"

"Fine, whatever!" I stopped to think but I couldn't. I always needed food to think. "What does Zane mean if he said be careful not bump into huge rocks?" I asked them. Cleo and Emma looked at each other.

"Were you swimming and bumped into something?!" asked Emma worried.

"If you did then you need to go to the hospital!" Cleo added.

"I don't remember if I did"

"Come on" Emma said, "…you need to go to the hospital"

"Wait!" Cleo said,"…we have make sure, Rikki did you throw up?"

"No"

"Did you feel pain around your stomach?"

"No"

"Then she didn't lose the baby"

"But still something might have happened to it"

"But don't check your blood?" I asked them.

Emma sighed.

"Then they'll know we're mermaids"

"Exactly" Cleo said.

"Did you tell your dad?" Emma asked me.

I looked away.

"I take that as a no" Cleo said.

"Rikki, you have to tell him sooner or later" Emma said to me,"…if you don't he'll find out eventually"

"I know but he's so tough when you guys aren't around plus did you see how small our house is?!" I complained to them, "We live next to people who live in RV's or trailers!"

"We know and so does Zane, right?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah right"

"He doesn't know where you live?!" Emma said.

"Look at our houses! We're completely different!"

"But you guys care for each other and that's all that matters!" Cleo said.

I looked at them; tears started rolling down my cheeks. They hugged me tight. Then Lewis walked in.

"Hey sweetie" Cleo said. They both kissed.

"Get a room!" I yelled.

"We don't bother you when you kiss Zane" Cleo said.

"Yeah but I like bothering Lewis"

Lewis rolled his eyes.

"Oh guys did I tell you I got a job" I said to them.

"Rikki and work?" Cleo said.

"I thought you were too lazy to work?" Lewis said.

I looked at Lewis. "Come here Lewis" I told him.

Lewis bent down next to me. I looked at him then smacked him.

Emma and Cleo laughed. "OW!" yelled Lewis.

"You deserve that!" I said to him.

"Anyway, what's your job?" Emma asked.

"I'm your co-worker"

"How did you get the job?"

"That was only spot available"

"Oh, so anyone want juice?"

Everyone agreed. We headed our way to the Juicenet.

When I walked in I saw Miriam making out with Zane. I starred at them. Then Zane pulled away and looked at the direction where I was standing. I looked at him disappointed. Zane walked toward me. "I can explain"

"I think you did enough for one day Zane!"

I started to cry and walked out. Zane followed me and Miriam followed Zane but Emma and Cleo wanted to see what was going to happen. "Rikki please!"

"No!" I yelled. I walked down the stairs of the boardwalk. "RIKKI!" He yelled, "Don't go in!" Miriam stopped him. Without looking back, not knowing Miriam was there. I dove in the water and swimming away.

Emma and Cleo looked at each other and ran after Rikki. They ran down the boardwalk and also dove in the water. "CLEO!" Lewis yelled. Lewis ran to his boat and started his engine and drove away to Mako Island. "What is up with them Zane?" asked Miriam. "Nothing and it's none of your business!" He said and walked away. He was also going to his boat to find Rikki.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you guys liked it. It took me days to get the ideas together. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Also check out my account on YouTube, its** _cutiegab1000_.** And also check out my other two stories here on FanFiction!**

_xoxo_**Gabby**


End file.
